El Dragón y el Unicornio
by Light Send
Summary: Una historia que trata sobre el amor entre los gobernantes de dos reinos.


-El dragón y el unicornio-

Siempre se han contado mitos, leyendas de lugares muy lejanos, historias que van más allá del tiempo y espacio. Pero hay historias, pequeñas que ocurrieron antes de que las cosas grandes comenzaran, cosas que comienzan con la frase que algún profeta loco suelta, así que comenzare una pequeña historia de 2 amantes que sin saberlo hundieron toda una civilización en el mar.

Existía en esos viejos tiempos, un país el cual tenía 2 reinos conviviendo en él: El reino de Iris y el reino de Igniz. La tensión entre ellos era muy grande, ya que, aparte de ser opuesto uno del otro, había una profecía la cual anunciaba que cuando el dragón se enamorara del unicornio, el país se hundiría. Tal vez por si sola esta profecía no tendría sentido y además no sería explicación suficiente como para estar en una guerra fría, si no fuera por qué el reino de Iris era gobernado por una bella doncella pura y casta como una gladiola, la cual a pesar de su joven edad, tenía gran sabiduría y parecía tan solemne como si guardara todos los secretos del universo, se podría decir que un unicornio en forma humana gobernaba el lugar, mientras en Igniz, el rey era un hombre con muchos conocimientos, sin embargo avaro y mezquino, el cual con su crueldad azotaba a aquellos que se interponía en su camino mientras amasaba grandes fortunas en su castillo, aunque por irónico que parezca los habitantes de sus reinos eran felices ya que, a pesar de pedir una pequeña cuota, el ayudaba a todos con sus problemas por medio del conocimiento almacenado por años y si un problema surgía que afectara a su gente, él no dudaba en solucionarlo; era como si el bien y mal estuvieran en un mismo cuerpo, como si un dragón hubiera encarnado. Así que al ver que la profecía se refería a la personalidad de sus gobernantes, no dudaron en empezar hostilidades uno contra el otro, mientras se hacían pequeñas incursiones, pequeños sabotajes de forma mutua, mientras planeaban como eliminarse uno al otro, antes de ser ambos eliminados.

La princesa veía innecesario hacer tanto lío, porque ella creía poco probable enamorarse de alguien el cual vivía en un reino más oscuro que el suyo, ella solo estaba ligada a su reino, por lo tanto decía que aunque lo conociera, nunca se casaría, ya que se correría el riesgo de que ella perdiera el control y por lo tanto el país se fuera a la ruina. No obstante, sus consejeros la molestaban obligándola a tomar acciones contra el otro reino, por lo tanto era común que escapará y vagara por la ciudad escondiendo su verdadera identidad. Amaba ver el cielo azul sin preocupaciones y amaba el canto de los pájaros, ver la gente comerciando en el mercado que había ahí. En una de esas escapadas termino visitando un puesto en el cual se vendía alhajas y se compraba oro y algo en ese lugar tomo su atención. Justo había un collar con algunas runas extrañas, la cual, a pesar de su sencillez, cautivo a nuestra princesa.

-Vaya veo que te gusta el collar- dijo el vendedor

-Sí, por alguna razón siento que me llama.

-Es posible, normalmente saco un collar de estos al día, el cual al parecer escoge a su dueño y le indica ciertos aspectos de su vida, ciertos aspectos de su futuro.

-Eso suena interesante, ¿Y qué dice el collar de mí?

-Las runas escritas son kennaz, sowilo y wunjo. La primera runa me indica quien eres y kennaz significa antorcha portadora de luz, por lo que deduzco que eres el líder de algún lugar y que lo riges con justicia, la segunda indica carencia y sowilo es un rayo de sol, al parecer sientes que hay cierta cantidad de problemas, a los cuales le buscas una solución y la tercera runa es lo que habrá en tu futuro y wunjo es alegría… aunque la pequeña raspadura que tiene sobre si puede indicar que tendrás a la vez cierto sufrimiento, ya que una lucha se aproxima y tu alegría se verá alterada.

-¿Cree usted que todo eso ocurrirá?- preguntó ella- y de ser así ¿Cuándo será?- preguntaba mientras pasaba el collar con sus runas por la mano

-No estoy seguro, solo te digo lo que se supone significan las runas, tampoco soy adivino así que no abuses… aparte podré dar vanas ideas ahora sobre lo que depara el futuro, tal vez pueda contarte mil tragedias de lo que ocurra en un futuro próximo, tal vez decirte mil historias de cómo te casarías y tendrías miles de hijos, pero tan solo inventaría cuentos banales… solo puedo decirte esto, que el futuro es como niebla que solo te deja ver una pequeña porción, de la cual no sabes que camino te llevé hacia lo que ves, eso dependerá de tus decisiones.

-No entendí mucho.

-Solo disfruta de tú ahora, sin arrepentirte de tus elecciones, sabiendo a donde te llevan, que aun con la niebla en contra, sepas donde pisan tus pies.

-Es un consejo muy interesante, pero ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-Solo digo lo que la gente necesita oír, y por los tiempos que llegarán, creo que es lo que más te ayudara… también te diré este otro consejo… tal vez tengas un pueblo gritando contra ti, tal vez tengas a los que te juraron lealtad tratando de atravesar tu corazón, pero cierra los oídos ante ellos y no permitas que cambien los designios de tu corazón por su causa. Ahora toma el collar, que es tuyo, y es hora que camines hacia adelante, Mar'nna- y mientras decía eso el señalo hacia donde estaba el reino Igniz.

-¿Por qué esta señalando allá?- pregunto ella mientras miraba hacia donde indicaba el vendedor- Espera ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Pero cuando volteó no había nada, tan solo un lugar vacío en donde antes estaba el curioso vendedor junto con su puesto. Ella solo quedo intrigada unos minutos y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, en Igniz, al borde de un camino, un hombre de armadura bermeja caminaba sobre un campo lleno de bellas flores tan rojas como el fuego. El rey solo quería caminar un rato, como hacía cada mañana de domingo. Cansado se sentó cerca de un riachuelo, cuando una anciana se dispuso a comer a su lado. El rey no presto atención y solo se entretenía contemplando el riachuelo.

-Es un agradable día- dijo la anciana con dulce voz.

El rey solo asintió mientras seguía relajándose

-Este día es perfecto para merendar y poder observar las maravillas que nos depara cada nuevo día, ¿O no?

Entonces el rey volvió a asentir, esperando a que la anciana se fuera y lo dejara solo.

-Veo que no es un hombre de muchas palabras, aun así son para mí los mejores.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- se digno a preguntar

-A veces muchas palabras ocultan la ineptitud de las personas, y son los grandes discursos lo que han llevado pueblos a la perdición, pero en cambio, el callar puede ser lo más sabio que uno hace. Mientras una persona más cerrada es, más sincera puede ser, eso o solo desconfía de la gente- dijo ella mientras reía.

-Vaya vieja abuela, parece que es nueva por estos lares.

-¿Y cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

-Si supiera quién soy, no se atrevería a hablarme.

-¿Quién es, se puede saber?

-Soy el Rey Aibekeres, hijo de Banitebar y Aldana, y cualquiera que supiera quién soy tendría cuidado de cómo y con quien se dirige.

-Ya veo, pero sabes eso es lo que es, no quién eres. Títulos van, títulos vienen, incluso los esclavos han llegado a ser emperadores y los emperadores han llegado a ser esclavos. En cualquier momento uno puede perder el linaje, incluso a la familia, pero lo que se conserva en el interior, es lo que verdaderamente nos marca y nos hace personas.

-Insolente

-Vaya, te enojas por decirte una verdad que rige la vida, ya veo que tienes muy arraigado ese concepto tan equivocado, pero sabes el viento me dice y el riachuelo que canta, mientras la flores gritan, que muy pronto sabrás quién eres y muy pronto todo lo malo de tu ser será eliminado. Por suerte lo que demuestras es sincero, porque ahora conocerás un sentimiento que nunca has conocido.

-¿A qué se refiere, vieja bruja?

-Muy pronto lo verá- y la anciana se levanto a paso lento, mientras el rey se levantaba y regresaba a su castillo.

Mar'nna estaba en ese momento regresando a su castillo, mientras su nuevo collar colgaba de su cuello y una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en su blanco rostro. Era feliz, además del viejo vendedor, había disfrutado su salida y visto gente nueva y visto muchas cosas interesantes, pero su risa se desplomo cuando vio al frente de ella a su consejero. Ese anciano le causaba nauseas, mezquino y mentiroso, siempre le había repudiado desde que era niña, desde que sus ojos se fijaron sobre ella, primero con codicia y luego con un asqueroso brillo de lujuria. Siempre instándola a casarse, siempre instándola a empezar la guerra… ella sabe que sus peticiones son para cumplir con sus fines… ella sabe que lo mejor es desterrarlo, pero no ha dado razón alguna para tal castigo y además pesaba sobre ella la promesa que le hizo su padre de mantenerlo a su lado siempre.

-Princesa, se había tardado mucho- dijo el consejero de forma zalamera- ya sabe que hay deberes que como gobernante de este lugar debe cumplir, en especial después de la despedida de los reyes.

-Eso lo sé- dijo ella conteniéndose. Sabía que sus padres murieron de forma misteriosa y sospechaba siempre de él, pero no había podido probarlo- de todas maneras ¿Cuáles son las grandes urgencias que apremian?

-Pues las de siempre mi señora, que el reino de Igniz otra vez hizo un incursión y quemaron casas y granjas.

-¿Hubo muertos?

-No, afortunadamente, pero…

-Ni una palabra más, no empezare una guerra por una razón así de simple

-Pero los lugares destruidos y…

-Cuando entenderás que al final de cuentas solo ha habido pérdidas materiales, pérdidas que bien o mal se pueden subsanar, lo más importante es la vida de aquellos que fueron atacados.

-Pero entonces ¿Va a esperar hasta que se pierda una vida para solucionar este problema?

-Por supuesto que no, forme una audiencia y hable con el rey del otro reino, es necesario parar las incursiones.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso esta contradiciendo mi mandato?- dijo la princesa, mientras su noble mirada se torno a una mirada tan fuerte que el viejo consejero casi termina en el suelo, por lo tanto haciendo una reverencia, salió del castillo

-Ese estúpido anciano- dijo ella después de que el consejero saliera del lugar- si no fuera por la confianza que tenía mi padre hacía el, su destino sería otro, lamentablemente juré que lo tendría a lado para ayudarme en todas mis dudas, pero no hace más que hacerlas más grandes… Padre, si supieras cuanto te necesito- dijo la joven doncella mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla y luego de pensar, termino dormida en su trono.

En ese lugar se quedo, hasta el amanecer cuando despertada por el ruido de los pajarillos en los arboles y el de sus siervos haciendo las labores matutinas. La princesa se levanto y viendo que su consejero no estaba y además no había grandes asuntos que atender, decidió salir a pasear por los alrededores. Era alegre, mientras danzaba y sonreía por el lugar mientras miraba a su alrededor y tomo atención en una zona en especial, la cual nunca había visitado, ya que desde de niña sabía que esa zona estaba prohibida por ser la zona fronteriza entre Iris e Igniz. Pero la belleza que se vislumbraba de ese lugar hizo que su curiosidad la venciera, haciendo que se dirigiera hacía ahí, sin saber que ese pequeño viaje cambiaría su destino y el de ambas naciones. La princesa, por tanto al llegar ahí descanso cerca de un árbol, mientras quitaba las zapatillas de sus pies para sentir el suave pasto que crecía en el lugar y poder oler el aroma de las diferentes hierbas y flores, tan distraída estaba relajándose que no presencio a tres hombres acercándose a ella y cuando se percato de ellos, ya era tarde. Mientras uno sujetaba sus brazos y otro tapaba su boca, el tercero tocaba todo el ser de ella, tratándola de ensuciar, tratando de romper tan bella flor. Pareciendo todo perdido una voz se escucho, a la cual los tres bandoleros huyeron, aunque no fueron lejos al ser ensartados por las flechas de caballeros desconocidos.

-Si entrar en mis dominios es un crimen mortal, cuanto más aprovecharse de los débiles- decía el mismo hombre dueño de la voz.

La princesa lo miró, sus cabellos y armaduras rojas se quedaron grabados en sus ojos, mientras sus ojos amarillos parecían mirar en lo profundo de ella.

-Pero que tenemos acá, un bello pájaro extraviado. ¿Se podría saber cuáles son las intenciones de tu improvisada visita?

Ella estaba muda todavía, pero después de un rato decidió hablar, mientras guardaba el secreto de su verdadera identidad.

-Soy tan solo una vendedora de flores que vino a buscar bellas rosas por rumores que escuche de que aquí las flores tienen una belleza excepcional, y después de buscar y no hallar me senté a descansar, pero los rufianes me atacaron y no sé que me hubieran hecho si no hubiera sido por su intervención. Pero ahora que estoy bien, permítame poder irme.

-Bueno está bien, pero creo que sería conveniente invitarla a una comida después del altercado de esta mañana.

Ella viendo a su alrededor y sintiendo cierto presentimiento de que de su respuesta dependería su vida accedió, esperando que nada malo ocurriera. Así que acepto su propuesta de forma forzosa y lo acompaño. Al llegar pudo ver cómo fue guiada hacia un castillo un tanto rustico, pero con importantes adornos de oro y joyas, y su interior los diferentes rubíes reflejaban la luz de la antorcha dando un resplandor rojo por todo el pasillo mientras figuras misteriosas se llegaban a forma. El castillo, a su modo, llegaba a rivalizar en hermosura con el castillo de Iris.

-Debe ser alguna persona importante para tener tales lujos- decía ella en sus pensamientos

Al final el caballero la llevó a su comedor el cual era grande y hasta cierto punto lujoso.

-Tomé asiento, bella doncella- dijo él mientras le sostenía la silla, luego de que se hubiera sentado, el fue hacía su asiento y tranquilamente, mientras veía la expresión cautelosa de su invitada, dijo:

-En un momento llegará la comida, mientras me gustaría saber más de ti, lugar de origen, de trabajo, todo.

-Vivo cerca de las fronteras de Iris, siendo de familia humilde, la cual siempre me amo. Ellos murieron hace 3 años y me dejaron al cuidado de su negocio familiar.

-Ya veo, suena interesante, aunque sabes, debes tener cuidado a que lugares pisas, si no terminaras como hoy. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mar'nna

-Me suena el nombre, ¿Dónde lo habré escuchado?- preguntaba el hombre mientras ahondaba en sus pensamientos.

-El nombre es muy común del lugar donde provengo, así que no es tan sorprendente que me llamé así.

-Ya veo- dijo el hombre mientras se reclinaba y sonreía- sabes, ya que me has dicho tu nombre yo te diré el mío: Aibekeres, rey de Igniz.

El rostro de Mar'nna se ensombreció al escuchar eso. Ahora se sentía en la boca del lobo al saber que estaba con el enemigo mortal de su pueblo, además de que si se enteraba que estaba mintiendo en ciertos detalles de ella, no tenía la certeza de seguir viva después de ello.

-Pero, basta de formalidades que es hora de comer- y dicho esto, los sirvientes ponían la mesa, y él sonreía mientras comía de su plato. Mar'nna por otro lado solo miraba nerviosa mientras comía ligeros bocadillos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que no tenía hambre. La verdad todo eso termino abrumándola un poco, lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta que no había nadie más que ella y el caballero bermejo.

-Y entonces, dices que eres una vendedora de flores ¿Verdad?- decía Aibekeres mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella

-Sí, así es- decía Mar'nna sin mostrar temor o miedo alguno, mientras miraba directamente al rey escarlata.

-Mientes- decía Aibekeres, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras su cara se acercaba directamente a la de Mar'nna y tocaba una mejilla con su mano y sus labios se acercaban a los suyos- ese porte, esa luz, incluso el olor y el aura que desprendes… no eres una vendedora, ni siquiera creo sepas que es la palabra vender… es más esa fuerza e incluso la carisma que se desprende de ti… no se que seas, pero sabes ni siquiera puedes ocultar tu naturaleza.

Mar'nna tan solo pateo a Aibekeres, haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras ella se levantaba de la silla y solo miraba seria y digna hacia el arrogante rey.

-No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más- decía ella sin mostrar enojo alguno pero mostrando una autoridad y voz que haría temblar cualquier persona débil. Cualquiera se sorprendería incluso como alguien tan grácil y delicada como ella, pudiera mostrar tal fuerza que haría incluso a un elefante temblar. Pero el rey no se asusto, sino el simplemente miro hacia arriba y mientras reía se levanto y luego de esto la arrincono en una pared.

-Parece que eres más virtuosa de lo que creía- decía Aibekeres mientras veía el rostro inflexible de su presa- esa fuerza combinada con esa fragilidad solo puede pertenecer a una persona, ¿O me equivoco gobernante de Iris?

Mar'nna se sorprendió al oír eso, pero seguía callada, sin que cambiara su semblante

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si te pudiera doblegarte, si quebrara esa dignidad tuya, si rompiera tu virtud y si pudiera hacerte mía hasta el final de los tiempos y te enseñara los límites del placer hasta hacerte gritar?... ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Pero la pregunta fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe que fue dado directamente hacia su mejilla, haciendo que incluso manchara ligeramente su ropa de sangre, mientras la princesa de Iris miraba desafiante al rey de Igniz.

-Interesante- sonrió Aibekeres- solo interesante, eres mejor de lo que esperaba… eres digna y majestuosa.

-Y tu un asqueroso monstruo- decía Mar'nna sin titubear ni por un instante

-Puedes irte, me alegro que seas más fuerte de lo que pareces, pero sabes, ten por seguro que no será la última vez que nos veamos.

-No lo creo

-Claro que sí, y me divertiré más contigo

Y mientras Aibekeres decía esto, Mar'nna solo se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo ignorándolo totalmente.

-Has despertado mi avaricia dulce joya… desearía ver el día que te viera en mis brazos… pero sabes… nunca lo harás así y es de esta forma como lo deseo- pensó dentro de sí el rey bermejo antes de irse a su dormitorio. En el camino, justo se encontró con un mensajero el cual hizo reverencia dejándole un rollo y se fue, mientras el rey lo empezaba a leer.

-Parece que la veré antes de lo que pensaba- y dicho esto entro a su cuarto, mientras una hermosa mujer de cabello y vestidos negros estaba parada a lado de su cama.

-¿No tienes un bosque de raras criaturas que cuidar?- decía Aibekeres dirigiéndose de forma un tanto despectiva hacia ella.

-Sí no logras cambiar tus modales, no podrás conquistarla.

-Parece que has escuchado mucho, soberana del bosque negro.

-Un poco, pero en parte me siento feliz, sabes por fin sentaras cabeza como tus padres querían.

-No la quiero para ello, solo quiero divertirme un rato

-Si fuera diversión, estarías con alguna ramera de las afueras del castillo.

-Realmente deseo divertirme rompiendo algo que no está roto, esa expresión de pureza es algo que me atrajo, algo que deseo.

La dama de negro solo río, mientras el rey miraba consternado a aquella mujer que había sido el familiar de su familia, la cual incluso se había hecho uno con el bosque que le fue dado por los ancestros de Aibekeres, a cambio de servir a la familia por todas las generaciones hasta la caída del reino.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tal risa?- decía Aibekeres de forma indignada.

-Te he conocido desde que naciste y sé que todo ello es una fachada. Tu no romperías algo puro a la fuerza, tu no mancillarías una flor sin razón… el significado atrás de esas palabras te delatan, el sentimiento apenas se sembró.

-Deja de fingir que me conoces vieja bruja.

-Es que te conozco a ti y a toda tu familia, de todas maneras no me importa si te enamoras de ella, no me interesa.

-No lo haré y aunque lo hiciera ¿Acaso no sería un problema a causa de esa profecía?

-Honestamente la profecía es lo que menos me importa, al final sería un pasaje para la libertad mía, pero sabes el enamorarte de alguien depende de ti y si amas a alguien fuertemente, no podrás contra ese sentimiento aunque te trates de sobreponer, y por ahora no te das cuenta, pero poco a poco verás como ella conquistará tu corazón, hasta que todo sea de ella.

-Me lo dice alguien que no ha encontrado el amor o no puede amar.

-Piensas muy mal de mí… yo si amo, amo mi bosque, amo los animales y amo sus plantas… yo conozco el amor más que tu, pequeño reptil rojo… o vaya veo que por su cara está enojado conmigo… Sí algo conozco de ti desde pequeño, es que no puedes hablar y enojarte al mismo tiempo.

Aibekeres solo seguía callado, mientras la dama de negro sonreía maliciosamente disfrutando esa faceta desconocida de su amo. Siempre viéndolo desde niño, no creía que pudiera sentir sentimiento alguno. Siendo tan mezquino, y preocupado en mejorar el reino ¿Cómo acaso él podría preocuparse del amor?

-Eres entretenido- decía la dama de negro- desde que empecé a ser familiar de tu familia, solo tú has despertado interés en mí… quien iba a decir que eso era porque tu serías protagonista de la profecía.

-Como mencione antes, ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, señor- y dicho esto ella se desvaneció en la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras el rey se acostaba en su cama, meditabundo, ligeramente confundido, ligeramente enamorado.

La princesa mientras llegaba al castillo, mientras maldiciones salían de sus labios contra aquel rey tan vulgar que le mostro tan bajas pasiones.

-Ese maldito, como se le ocurre poner una mano encima de mí- hablo para si Mar'nna- cuando vuelva a verlo, juro que romperé su cuello hasta que su alma alcance el tercer cielo.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otra desagradable persona. Enfrente de ella se encontraba su consejero, que aparentaba estar preocupado hacia ella, pero ella intuía que era todo lo contrario, siendo que él deseaba su caída.

-Señora- dijo él de forma reverencial- estaba preocupado por usted. Si hubiera muerto no sé cual sea el destino de este reino… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido violada y asesinada?

-Que obviamente usted se hubiera quedado el reino y estaría lleno de felicidad que se desbordaría por su cara. Ya déjese de falsas preocupaciones y dígame algo más importante.

-Bueno- decía el hombre tratando de recuperar su cordura, después de que la princesa parecía ver a través de él- hace poco enviamos un mensaje al rey de Igniz, por lo tanto, si acepta llegar, la reunión será en dos días.

-Está bien, entonces estaré lista para ese día. Si no llega, no queda más que replantear la conquista a su reino.

El consejero, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, salió de la presencia de la princesa, mientras ella se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Maldita rata- dijo en sus adentros- hacer planes a mi espalda y tener que fingir una respuesta que pareciera que estuviera de acuerdo con sus planes… si no fuera porque recién conocí al rey y sé que ese monstruo vendrá solo para divertirse conmigo, hubiera puesto más peros… pero prefiero ver su rostro y llegar a un acuerdo, que empezar una guerra sin razón alguna y perder la vida de miles de mi gente, mi pueblo… no… no puedo sucumbir a las ideas de la rata consejera de mi padre, no puedo sacrificar miles por la seguridad de unos cuantos… no puedo realmente… y dicho esto, ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se durmió, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido en ese día.

El rey bermejo al día siguiente de recibir el rollo, el rey se quedo pensando en las palabras dichas por la dama de negro, mientras seguía meditando, justo ella apareció de la nada.

-Justo pensaba en ti- decía el rey sin ni siquiera dignarse a voltear

-Ya se- decía la dama de negro- el día está muy tranquilo en mi bosque, así que decidí visitarte, por cierto ¿Has pensado en ella?

-Sí, lo he hecho, desde el momento que la conocí.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?

El rey se quedo meditando un rato, luego de eso mando a llamar un consejero, al cual le dijo:

-Diles a todo el pueblo que la profecía posiblemente se cumplirá, así que cualquiera que quiera irse es libre de hacerlo, todo sea por su seguridad. Qué no empiecen guerra contra el reino cercano, si no solo huyan a tierras lejanas antes del posible fin de la tierra.

El día de la reunión llego y la princesa estaba lista para recibir al rey de Igniz sentada en la silla central de su cuarto de reuniones, esperando tranquila su llegada. Su rostro era sereno y hermoso, un rostro que a pesar de su juventud, hacía que la gente que la viera tuviera un deseo imparable de postrarse ante ella. Ella espero un rato, hasta que por la puerta de forma impetuosa entro el rey de Igniz. Una sonrisa cruzaba de lado a lado de su cara mientras sus ojos buscaban algo de diversión. A pesar de dar una impresión de alguien que no estaba hecho a gobernar, tenía un aura tan grande que hacía sentir respeto, pero no como el de la princesa de Iris, sino un respeto que rayaba en la oscuridad y en el miedo. Todos los cortesanos de Iris hacían algún aspaviento o retrocedían, buscando evitar estar cerca de él, en cambio Mar'nna no se inmutaba. A pesar de lo que paso con él hace unos pocos días, seguía mostrando su mismo rostro ante un rey que podría tirar su reputación.

-Entonces, cual es la razón de tan oportuna reunión- decía el rey mientras se sentaba y sin esperar permiso alguno para hablar- la verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como acostarme con mujeres, quedar ebrio hasta el cansancio, hacer grandes banquetes…

-Deja de decir estupideces- decía la princesa, que a pesar de su temple, pareció irritada por tal impertinencia- la situación por la que estamos aquí es para salvaguardar la seguridad de ambos reinos, ya que he escuchado noticias de saqueadores provenientes de tu reino que han destrozado varios lugares de mi reino. La situación entre nosotros es delicada, y esta osadía tuya solo hace que se quiebre el equilibrio entre nosotros.

-Vaya si es un problema grave, si no fuera porque no fui el responsable directo de todo lo que paso a tu reino, de todas maneras usted sabe mejor que nadie que ya me encargue del problema, así que puede estar tranquila.

Ella al oír eso pudo entender que se refería a los bandoleros que quisieron abusar de ella, por lo tanto solo pudo quedar en silencio.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro. Fue una agradable reunión, hubiera preferido que hubiera habido algo de vino, pero que se le hará.

Y después de ello el Rey salió después de tan corto tiempo, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, mientras se preguntaban si realmente no iba a pasar nada entre los reinos en un futuro.

La princesa, pasado un rato, salió al jardín, a tomar el aire. Ella no entendía porque, a pesar del corto tiempo que estuvo el rey presente, sintió como si algo le llamara, como si algo dijera que por alguna razón algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que sería.

En eso sintió una mano que la agarraba de su muñeca y luego siendo puesta contra la pared vio como el rey de Igniz la sostenía mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo estás pequeño pajarito?

-No muy agradecida por tener tal dejavu

-Parece que estoy cayendo en la rutina, creo que tendré que cambiar algo de esto-

Y mientras decía esto, jaló a regañadientes a la bella princesa y luego sacándola de su reino, la llevó encima de su caballo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto la princesa con cierto ímpetu- ¿Podrías soltarme y dejarme?

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-Solo asco.

-Eso se corregirá pronto- y dicho esto, cabalgo junto con la princesa hacía algún lugar desconocido.

Luego de un rato, el rey se detuvo y la princesa bajo y buscaba que replicarle al salvaje rey, pero ella se maravillo al ver el lugar donde había sido llevada. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía frente a ella.

Un lago cristalino como un espejo se mostraba enfrente de sus ojos, mientras veía los nenúfares y vario sauces crecer en él y un puente natural con apariencia del marfil atravesaba extremo a extremo del lago en el cual se podrían ver diferentes peces de colores pasando de un lado a otro, mientras el sonido de los pájaros se escuchaba como si fuera una hermosa orquesta y el fresco aroma que expedía todo ese lugar llenaba de paz el corazón de Mar'nna.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- le pregunto Aibekeres a ella

-Es hermoso, pero…

-No se la verdad- decía como si adivinara lo que ella quería decir- solo creí que era necesario llevarte a él. La verdad este lugar incluso es hermoso para mí, desde que era niño me gustaba estar un largo rato sentado y solo escuchar la voz de mis pensamientos.

-Es interesante ver como hasta tú conoces sitios hermosos. Tomando en cuenta los rumores que corren de que eres algo salvaje y avaricioso, es lo que me sorprende realmente.

-Tienen razón soy avaricioso, y tal vez esa sea la razón que me guste este lugar. Al final de cuentas lugares como este son hermosos y a la vez tan efímeros, que así como hoy lo puedes ver en su esplendor, así también mañana se podría marchitar. Eso te hace entender que no hay nada más hermoso que lo efímero, que lo temporal. Podría tener todo el oro del mundo, podría tener todas las posesiones de la tierra, incluso más allá del mar, pero es difícil mantener para siempre la belleza de la flor o incluso el estar con una persona a su lado para siempre… esas son las cosas que siento hermosas, porque sé que algún día se acabarán y nunca se podrán obtener.

-En parte estas en lo correcto, en parte revuelves una ilusión con una realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez el lugar se marchite, tal vez el lago se seque y las flores sean quemadas, pero sabes aunque algo sea efímero y aunque tenga un tiempo corto de vida, peleara por seguir vivo y renacerá con más esplendor y con más fuerza que antes, dando a entender que es más fuerte incluso que las adversidades. La rosa se marchitara tal vez, pero incluso sus secos pétalos tienen un mejor olor que en vida; y si los pétalos toman un camino correcto, entonces la rosa será abono y dará vida incluso mayor de la que tenía antes por sí misma. El ser amado aunque parta hacía un lugar desconocido, siempre que esté en tu corazón, será como si una parte de él permanezca en ti. Tal vez lo efímero sea hermoso, no puedo negarlo, pero las cosas realmente interesantes y hermosas son aquellas que a pesar de ser efímeras pelean para ser eternas o por lo menos ser recordadas más allá de los tiempos… incluso los sentimientos son de este tipo de cosas, por eso son de las cosas más hermosas.

-Los sentimientos son totalmente eternos, no pueden…

-Sigues sin entender, parece que todo el conocimiento que dice la gente que tienes te ha llevado a la locura. Tratas de entender lo que no debe ser entendido, lo que la misma naturaleza hace y creó. El árbol puede vivir cientos de años y puede permanecer de pie o puede nunca crecer y quedar siempre en forma de semilla hasta que el tiempo borre toda memoria de ella. Así son los sentimientos, si siembras odio y lo siembras en un suelo lleno de resentimiento y amargura, odio tendrás, en cambio si lo siembras en lugar que solo halla bondad, calidez y perdón el odio nunca nacerá. Así también son los sentimientos, solo crecen en los lugares propicios a él y no importa las circunstancias, si el lugar donde crece es acorde a él, peleara hasta nacer y ser más hermoso que todas las cosas que lo rodean.

-Parece que no sabes explicar las cosas bien.

-Solo te digo que en esta vida nada es totalmente eterno, nada es totalmente efímero, eso depende de las circunstancias en las que crezca y de la fuerza con la que se renueve.

-Sigo sin entender

-Cuando no quieras tratar todo como si fuera una posesión, ese día lo entenderás- dijo ella mientras por alguna razón miraba los ojos de él y en algún momento se perdió en ellos y a pesar que reacciono unos pocos segundos después, para ella fue casí una eternidad- debería irme a casa.

-El camino es largo, mejor quédate en mi castillo por esta noche- dijo Aibekeres mientras miraba a otro lado ocultando el leve sonrojo que tenía.

-Pero en el castillo harán un gran escándalo si ven que no estoy.

-A veces si quieres disfrutar la vida, debes arriesgarte- decía el rey como si se tratara de un niño malcriado de 10 años- El egoísmo es marcado como algo malo, pero si sabes cómo manejarlo, veras que un poco de él no está mal.

Ella tímidamente acepto y fue con él a su castillo. Así adentro de él, el rey le enseño un cuarto, el cual en un agradable rojo claro se podría ver una bella cama y adornos que por sí solos comprarían una bonita casa, y a la vez se había una gran ventana, la cual dejaba entrar la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor, iluminando hermosamente aquel cuarto.

-Este es mi cuarto favorito- le dijo Aibekeres a Mar'nna, sacándola de su sorpresa- pero por ahora te concedo permiso de quedarte aquí, mientras estaré en mi cuarto de estar. Ahí está un cambio de ropa para dormir, así que hasta mañana y buenas noches.

La princesa entonces se cambio y se acostó, disponiéndose a dormir, mientras el claro de la luna iluminaba la cabecera de su cama, más por alguna razón ella no pudía dormir, así que prefirió andar por toda el castillo, hasta que vio un lugar donde había luz, y ahí estaba el rey leyendo un libro en un cuarto en el cual parecía guardar todos los secretos de mundos, en donde grandes volúmenes llenaban la estantería como si estuvieran esperando a que alguien los tomara y viera cada historia que tuviera que contar.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto Aibekeres- Es algo noche como para que andes deambulando por ahí.

-Parece que no me acostumbro a dormir en camas ajenas a la mía.

-Mimada

-Tampoco me gusta recibir ese tipo de comentarios- decía ella un poco indignada- por cierto ¿Qué estás leyendo? El libro parece algo viejo.

-Es un compendio de varias historias. Ahora estaba leyendo una historia de hace tiempo en donde se narra la historia de una princesa que se enamora de un mercenario y a pesar de que su romance fue verdadero, fue corto, pues fueron asesinados. También se dice que por alguna rara razón 2 duraznos que entrelazan sus ramas nacieron de sus tumbas, los cuales siguen hasta el día hoy marcando que a pesar de su muerte, su amor es eterno.

-Suena hermosa la historia

-Sí, pero no se qué tan cierta sea, de todas maneras parece que ella está de acuerdo con lo que piensas de las emociones.

-Porque esa es una verdad que incluso hasta un niño entendería- luego ella se sentó e de cuclillas mientras tomaba una mano suya y miraba a sus sorprendidos ojos- ¿Acaso sigues sin sentir algo?

El rey miraba su rostro suplicante y fue cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de conocerla solo hace unos pocos días, sentía que había vivido toda una vida con ella, que incluso su destino estaba atado al de ella, que ahora él era una posesión de ella.

-¿Quieres ver los duraznos de la historia?- pregunto Aibekeres mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro para ocultar sus pensamientos.

La princesa acepto, y juntos en la oscuridad de la noche, fueron al jardín trasero, donde dos durazneros, unidos por sus ramas, florecían ante la hermosa luz de la luna, la cual hacía brilla su blanca madera y sus pétalos parecían pequeños destellos de vida.

-Son hermosos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-No lo sé, solo sé que llevan siglos siendo cuidados por mi familia. Por lo que se dice en la historia familiar y leyendas, el que quedo al trono, primo de la princesa, ordeno cuidarlos y reverenciarlo como si fueran los verdaderos reyes. Tal vez no creo del todo en la leyenda, pero estos árboles son peculiares, ya que siempre florece, nunca dan fruto, nunca se secan, parece como si se hubieran perdido en el tiempo, en una eterna primavera, como si recalcarán que ellos siguen amándose.

En eso un durazno cayó en medio de ellos, el cual Mar'nna recogió sin saber la razón y le dio una mordida.

-Vaya es muy dulce- decía ella mientras le ofrecía el fruto a Aibekeres

-Es imposible, he estado viendo ese árbol y nunca, en todos estos años, había soltado un solo fruto.

-No digas nada y solo pruébalo- decía la princesa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ternura y sonreía de forma noble y amorosa, al fin de cuentas ella también se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ya unida a él por medio de un lazo invisible en el cual ella nunca vería otra persona de la misma forma como la veía a él.

Y él mordió el durazno y luego, como sí algo les hubiera empujado a hacerlo, como si algo en el aíre hubiera llenado su cabeza con el mismo pensamiento, sus labios terminaron tocándose uno al otro, mientras los durazneros quedaban como inmóviles testigos ante el hermoso evento, como si ellos supieran la tragedia que se avecinaba, como si supieran la desdicha que atacarían a ambos, peor incluso que la que le toco a los dos amantes cuando seguían vivos.

Luego el rey miro sus ojos y cargándola la llevo a su cuarto. Ella estaba nerviosa, mirando a otro lado y respirando fuertemente. Él luego le quito la fina ropa que la cubría, mientras veía su hermoso cuerpo desnudo ante la ventana donde entraba la luz de la luna y se podía vislumbrar su piel blanca como el alabastro y su rostro el cual lleno de rubor, mostraba su vergüenza ante aquel único hombre que la ha visto d esa forma, mientras el rey miraba la figura, la cual lo dejo sin palabras ya que era perfecta, como si fuera una estatua hecha con gran amor por un escultor que no pertenecía a este reino terrenal.

-Esto es un poco vergonzoso- le decía ella mientras su voz cambiaba y se hacía más tímida, más nerviosa.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto él mientras acerba su rostro y su cuerpo al de ella

-Un poco- decía ella bajando la mirada por primera vez en su vida

-No te preocupes, seré gentil- dijo él suavemente y luego la beso.

Y no soportando más sus deseos, la acostó sobre la cama mientras besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y sus manos sentían la tersura de su piel y tocaba cada parte vergonzosa de ella, mientras ella apenas podía controlar su éxtasis y agarraba fuertemente su espalda y besaba locamente su cara.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- decía el rey mientras miraba a los ojos nervios de la princesa.

-S…sí, estoy segura- contesto, tratando de evitar miedo.

Entonces ella grito con un poco de olor, con un poco de placer y luego se hicieron uno y empezaron a mostrar su amor. El placer en ese momento ya era más grande para ella que el dolor, mientras el no solo sentía satisfacción sino además se estaba llenando de sentimientos fuertes hacia ella. Ya no eran solo sus cuerpos los que se habían unido, eran sus corazones, sus almas las que ya estaban unidas en ese momento, ahora se podría decir que no eran 2 personas, sino una sola la que estaba en esa habitación. Y así la noche paso, mientras ellos se amaban, mientras ellos descubrían los placeres de su amor prohibido, mientras ellos se unían más y más hasta alcanzar el climax en el mismo momento, en el mismo tiempo.

El despertó en su cama, mientras ella estaba acostada en su pecho y miraba al techo, preguntándose cómo había llegado tan rápido a esta situación.

-Buenos días- dijo ella media adormecida mientras sus ojos se abrían tímidamente- Fue una bonita noche ¿No crees?

-No puedo negarlo- decía él mientras veía el blanco y grácil cuerpo de la princesa la cual ahora le hacía compañía- Pero… ¿No estás enojada de que esto haya ocurrido? ¿Así de rápido y de forma tan…?

-Dicen que las cosas que ocurren en un solo segundo, sin planearlo, son las que más importan, además en lugar de estar enojada me siento feliz, estoy feliz de haber hecho esto contigo.

-Espero que las cosas vayan mejor de lo que se espera.

-Las cosas terminaran como deban terminar, mientras disfruta este momento porque yo quiero seguir disfrutándote- decía apretando fuertemente al rey- sabes, pensaba que nunca iba a sentir nada por nadie, pero veme aquí contigo.

-Yo igual, pero estamos los dos, amándose el uno al otro… realmente es algo de lo cual ando feliz.

-Me imagino porque ya soy tuya- decía ella sonriendo.

-Más que eso, es porque me siento lleno, sin vacío alguno en mí…

-Tranquilo, te entiendo, así que deja de pensar y disfruta el ahora- diciendo esto ella beso levemente su boca y luego se acurrucó en su hombro.

Luego ella decidió quedarse con él, disfrutando los nuevos sentimientos que cada uno tenía hacia el otro, ignorando temporalmente el estado en su pueblo, si saber que esta decisión le traería desgracias a ella. Total ella confiaba en ellos, así que no espero nunca que sucediera el tipo de eventos que seguirían a continuación.

Lejos de ahí, su consejero vio que había tardado cuando salió de la reunión, por lo tanto envió espía que investigaran y llegaron con noticias de que se había ido con el rey de Igniz. El consejero, al ver que no volvía, vio en esto una oportunidad y empezó a hacer planes rápidamente empezando por hacer que fuera atacada por quién menos lo esperaba: su reino.

Entonces el consejero, usando lo que había sabido sobre la ubicación de ella, envió heraldos por cada rincón del reino, desde la casa más lujosa hasta la granja más humilde, diciendo este mensaje:

"La princesa nos ha traicionado, y se ha ido con el rey de Igniz, entregándose totalmente a él como la zorra que es y siéndole infiel a nosotros, su pueblo. Acaso ¿Nosotros no éramos su marido? ¿Acaso no nos prometió fidelidad solo ha nosotros? Pero esa ramera se ha rendido al rey sin pensar en nosotros. Es hora de ollar sus cuerpos y hacer polvo el reino, antes de que nosotros muramos y perezcamos. Si está enamorada de él, entonces quitémosle ese sentimiento y llenémosla con desesperación y agonía en su corazón y luego colguemos su cuerpo desnudo para que sea comido por los cuervos."

El pueblo, al ver el mensaje, no solo no lo rechazaron, sino que acotándolo, se reunieron desde el más chico hasta el más grande con gran ira y odio; y organizándose, partieron hacia el reino de Igniz con la intención de destruirlo.

La princesa mientras estaba leyendo en el regazo de su amado. Ella decidió quedarse un tiempo al ver que él la necesitaba cerca de él. A pesar de conocer sus responsabilidades y sus obligaciones como princesa, confiaba que todo iría bien sin ella, que incluso la rata de su consejero no haría nada grave y podría quedarse con Aibekeres lo suficiente hasta que sintiera que él no la necesitara, pero al poco tiempo ella se dio cuenta que era imposible, que él sentía lo mismo que ella y por lo tanto ambos se necesitaban uno al otro. Entonces la princesa recordó la profecía y sintió temor y su corazón se perturbo, entonces él la acaricio y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando dijo:

-Te preocupas por tu pueblo, está bien, pero si te preocupas demasiado, harás que no respeten a su rey. El rey ve por los suyos, pero el pueblo debe también ver por su rey, ellos deben permanecer leales y saber eso, y la forma de hacerlo es no darle todo en mano como tú, que nunca castigaste el hurto o el asesinato, los perdonabas y preferiste hacer lo posible por quitar las carencias para evitar eso, pero sabes, nunca eliminaste el mal, y solo le diste la espala y a tu pueblo lo criaste como un niño malcriado.

-Pero solo hice lo correcto, además mi preocupación sigue, ya que me enamore de ti y la profecía…

-No te preocupes por la profecía- dijo él mientras le besaba la cabeza- solo dice se hundirá el continente, no que la gente moriría, si haces que se vayan antes del cataclismo podrás salvarlos. Mi pueblo le advertí lo que iba a pasar y solo se quedaron los que querían seguir en esta tierra y los que desean irse junto conmigo, mientras los demás buscaron tierras seguras. Yo tal vez me vaya después, tal vez me quede, eso depende de ti, por lo tanto preguntaré… ¿Te irías conmigo?

Ella iba a contestar, pero en eso uno de los sirvientes llego mientras apenas podía contener el aliento.

-Señor- decía él- el reino de Iris nos ha declarado la guerra y están enviando un ejército hacia acá.

El rey miro a Mar'nna, ella solo negó con la misma cara de sorpresa que él. Él al ver sus ojos sabía que no mentía, y dejando de mirarla, ordeno a su sirviente que agrupara el ejército y que defendiera el castillo. Luego Aibekeres iba a preguntar algo sobre para asegurarse, más ella como si leyera su mente respondió.

-No sé que acaba de pasar, por lo tanto debo salir pronto y saber que está pasando y como detener esto, por favor cree en mí.

El asintió y la llevo al establo donde le dio un hermoso caballo negro como un ala de cuervo, siendo el caballo más hermoso de todos los que había en su reino.

-Es mi caballo más veloz- le dijo Aibekeres- móntalo y apúrate, porque tu pueblo no solo ha hecho guerra contra mí, si no se ha rebelado contra su señora, la cual debe ser casi sagrada a sus ojos, ¡Ve!

Y dicho esto, ella partió hacia su pueblo, mientras Aibekeres la veía alejarse, sintiendo un mal presentimiento dentro de su ser.

Ella cabalgo directamente hacia su reino, rápida, sin detenerse, pero en eso fue emboscada y, cayendo del caballo, ella se vio sujeta por aquellos que antes estaban a sus órdenes. Ella gritaba, les pedía que la dejaran, que ella siempre vio por su bien, porque hacían eso con ella, pero ellos solo se rieron y escupían en su cara, mientras la llevaban a rastras hacia el que era su reino, hacia su castillo, atada con cadenas, atrapada como un asesino. Ahora, la que antes era la soberana de ese reino de luz, era condenada sin cometer pecado alguno más que caer en amor con aquél que no debía hacerlo.

La princesa fue llevada ante el consejero, el cual se había proclamado nuevo rey del reino y sus opresores la dejaron a solas con él.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?- decía la princesa gritando a su consejero-¿Cómo pudiste poner al reino en mi contra?

-Yo no hice eso mí amada señora- dijo el rey con tono de lastima hacia ella- tú lo hiciste, los abandonaste y yo solo le abrí los ojos, así que ellos buscan justicia por tan asquerosa traición contra ellos.

-¿Traición?- dijo la princesa mientras la indignación se apoderaba de ella y superaba el dolor de la traición- hice todo por ellos, di toda mi vida por ellos, desperdicie mis mejores años y todo por amor al reino de mis padre y por amor a sus gentes ¿Cómo puedes decir que los he traicionado?.

-Una soberana verdadera no hubiera reclamado lo que hizo por su pueblo ni los hubiera dejados solos- decía el rey como si fuera un padre regañando a su hijo amablemente, lo que hacía que la princesa se llenara de ira hacia él. Luego el consejero toco su mejilla con su dedo pulgar- pero bueno no es tarde, únete a mí, se mi consorte y después de esta guerra llevaremos juntos este reino hacia una nueva época de luz.

-Piérdete- dijo Mar'nna mientras apretaba los dientes- nunca pensaré humillarme ante ti de esa forma.

-Estas atada, tienes cientos de personas contra ti y todavía sigues en esa postura- dijo el consejero tratando de verse honorable como si fuera un rey benévolo- compórtate como alguien de acuerdo a tu estatus.

-¿Comportarme de acuerdo a mí estatus?- grito la princesa con una ira que podría decirse subía de la tierra al cielo, mientras se levantaba y su figura se alzaba majestuosa, a pesar de las cadenas que la ataban, algo que hizo al consejero asustarse- Yo soy hija de reyes nobles, yo he vivido siendo instruida para gobernar y hacerlo con honor y justicia; nobleza y bondad. Tu asquerosa rata ¿Qué tienes? Traicionaste a quien le juraste lealtad, controlaste con engaños al reino, sacrificaras miles por tus caprichos… No, nunca serás algo que se llame rey, solo eres un gusano ebrio de poder, que no pudo aceptar con humildad lo que se te había dado y buscaste más, siempre hambriento, siempre deseando más a pesar de tener más de lo que merecías. Así que estaré atada y seré presa y humillada, pero algo no cambiará ni con mi muerte y es que yo siempre seré una noble y tu solo un pobre sirviente, porque el ser gobernante no solo es cosa de títulos, ni siquiera de sangre, es cosa de lo que tienes adentro y saberlo usar para el bien de los que te siguen.

El consejero, avergonzado ante tales palabras, la abofeteo, y dando una orden, varios soldados entraron a golpearla cobardemente, mientras ella seguía cautiva. Ellos no tenían piedad y la empezaban a mancillar, a maltratar como si se tratará de un perro callejero sin dueño. El consejero solo veía, mientras reía cobardemente y con otro ademan detuvo a los soldados, luego caminó hacia el cuerpo tirado y adolorido de la princesa y sosteniendo su barbilla, alzo su cara. Su sonrisa se borró brevemente al ver su rostro y un miedo se apodero de él. A pesar de los golpes, su rostro no solo parecía no mostrar dolor alguno, sino también parecía lleno de más luz, de más pureza y sus ojos parecían penetrar en lo más profundo de las personas, como si indicará que ella era y siempre iba a ser la verdadera gobernante del reino.

-Veo que eres más difícil de lo que creía- dijo el consejero volviendo a esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa, aunque esta vez un poco nerviosa- tu padre no me costó tanto trabajo manipularlo, pero contigo haré una excepción.

Y él saco un frasco con un liquido negro y, abriendo la boca de Mar'nna, le dio a beber entero el contenido del frasco, sin deja una sola gota en el.

Mientras tanto, el Rey Aibekeres guiaba al ejército contra la invasión de Iris. El ejército del rey bermejo era menor en número, gracias a que el rey había permitido la evacuación de la mayoría de su reino. A pesar de ello la batalla no era decisiva para Iris, gracias a que el ejército de Igniz estaba bien entrenado y el rey por si solo tenía la fuerza de 100 hombres, por lo tanto no había vencedor alguno todavía. Ambos buscaban la victoria, pareciendo que la balanza se inclinaba ligeramente a favor de Aibekeres en ese momento, cuando de pronto el rey diviso a lo lejos un soldado con mascara blanca y una lanza brillante que reflejaban los rayos del Sol tan intensamente que parecía un arma que no pertenecía al reino mortal. Él soldado, como ángel vengador, se abrió camino a través de la batalla y sin mirar ni desviarse por ningún otro lado, diviso su objetivo y se enfrento directamente al rey.

El soldado era fuerte con su lanza, y su fuerza similar a la del rey, por lo que Aibekeres ya no pudo poder ayudar a su ejército, haciendo que los soldados de Iris se sobrepusieran contra Igniz. Aibekeres, al ver eso, quería vencer rápidamente a su nuevo contendiente, pero la habilidad del soldado era sorprendente. Así que solo podía detenerlo temporalmente, buscando vencerlo para así socorrer a su reino, el cual veía como caía uno a uno aquellos que peleaban por él. Eso provocaba la desesperación en él, haciendo que sus pensamientos se nublaran y apenas y pudiera solo defenderse, hasta que vio una abertura y atacó, sin éxito, ya que el soldado pudo esquivar el ataque de tal forma que solo partió la máscara a la mitad. Entonces la desesperación de Aibekeres se convirtió en miedo, al ver lo que la máscara ocultaba.

-Ma…Mar'nna.

Fue lo que salió de los labios del rey antes de que la princesa atacará nuevamente contra de él. Ahora el solo trataba de defenderse de ella, mientras veía como sus ojos estaba sin vida y toda ella expedía una sed de sangre y muerte.

-¡MUEREEEEE!- gritaba ella para luego dejar salir un sonido gutural como si fuera ya no más una humana, sino un animal y seguía tratando de estacar a su contrincante hasta que este muriera.

-Soy yo por favor reacciona- le decía Aibekeres mientras evitaba todos los ataques y veía a sus hombre ser destruidos por los habitantes de Iris, que triplicaban sus fuerzas- por favor, esta no eres tú, eres diferente, no te dejes controlar.

Pero ella no escuchaba y aumentaba sus ataques y su velocidad, mientras su mente se perdía para dejar de paso solo a sus instintos animales, dando una escena lastimera donde alguien tan sabio y puro se hundía en la locura como si fuera un lobo rabioso, sin poder ya distinguir lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su pueblo la veía, pero no parecían preocuparse por ella, parecía incluso que se burlaban del estado en el que se hallaba ella, mientras se decían como pudieron seguir a tal bestia, olvidando que aquella bestia fue la que dio casi todo por ellos y los guío con su sabiduría durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras Aibekeres solo gritaba y su corazón se llenaba de rabia mientras se preguntaba quien la estaba controlando de aquella forma, quien era el ser suficientemente tan ruin como para volver a alguien tan independiente, tan fuerte, tan digna, en tan solo una mera marioneta sin mente y sin pensamientos más que los de muerte y destrucción.

El consejero miraba a lo lejos los campos que se llenaban de sangre. Él, usando una poción, controlo la mente de la princesa, de forma similar a como lo hizo con el rey tiempo atrás. El miraba sin preocuparse por la muerte, diciéndose dentro de él que eso era necesario para la nueva era de luz que se avecinaba al reino. El reía, viendo como sus ambiciones se cumplirían y se veía gobernando no solo su reino, sino también el reino de Igniz. El veía como utilizaría a la gente, como gastaría el dinero y las riquezas y como los esclavizarían a todos. El sonreía mientras miraba toda su obra de arte, la cual llenaba su cobarde y ruin corazón de alegría y emoción.

El rey seguía gritando, trataba de que su amada volviera en sí, pero sus palabras solo desaparecían con el viento, mientras Mar'nna, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, lo atacaba sin compasión mientras solo gritos bestiales salían de su boca. Él ya no quería seguir peleando contra su amada, no quería lastimarla y también vio que casi todos sus hombres habían muerto. Ya no había razón para seguir peleando contra ella, no había razón ya para intentar que entrara en razón, por lo tanto solo bajo la espada y espero…

Ella despertó del encanto y cuando miró, vio con horror la escena aparecía antes sus ojos. Ahí estaba él, enfrente de ella, con un último aliento. Lagrimas brotaron de ella, mientras seguía sosteniendo su lanza. Él tan solo estaba sonriendo, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. El sabía que eso iba a pasar, por lo tanto no mostraba enojo o rencor alguno, todo eso era esperado, aun el frío acero que atravesaba su cuerpo. El solo con un dedo limpio sus lágrimas y aun sonriendo solo dijo:  
-Esta será la última imagen que tendré de ti... hubiera deseado otra expresión, pero sabes... aunque se oiga cruel... incluso la expresión de dolor se ve hermosa en ti, porque tus lagrimas caen a través de tus mejillas, son tan cristalinas y hermosas… pero… no se comparan a lo deslumbrante de tu sonrisa, así que no llores y dame como regalo de despedida tu sonrisa... creo que por ahora no podre verte más aunque solo espero que esto sea un pequeño adiós... Ella solo abrió más los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba tal respuesta de aquel a quién estaba matando, pero palabra alguna no salió de ella, solo sonrió como él se lo pidió, mientras sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas y las gotas bajaban a través de su mejilla. -Solo no vivas con la culpa- prosiguió él- las circunstancias no hubieran permitido otro final, pero por favor vive sin miedos, sin nada que ensombrezca tu noble y hermoso semblante, sonríe, se feliz... Sabes, a pesar de esto, siempre te amaré, solo prométeme que un fragmento de mi vivirá en tu corazón, como alguna vez me lo mencionaste cuando vimos ese lago cristalino y me enseñaste tantas cosas que mi corazón ahora valora. -¡NOOOOO!- grito ella desesperada luego de verlo escupir sangre, ya no pudiendo mantener más tiempo la sonrisa que él le había pedido - no mueras, por favor… perdóname… por favor. -No necesito perdonarte, no hay nada que perdonar, nunca deseaste esto… pero parece que así debía ocurrir… solo no olvides esto, te amo… por favor no lo olvides… Y dicho esto él sonrió y luego cayó sin aliento alguno al suelo mientras ella veía impotente la escena, mientras una parte de su mundo desaparecía por medio del arma que sostenía sus manos.

En ese momento algo estremeció la tierra y las olas se levantaron. Los hombres del reino de Igniz y algunos de Iris en ese momento yacían muertos en una colina roja de sangre. Los que seguían vivos, todos del reino de Iris, se estremecieron de miedo, mientras miraban la tierra hundirse y a la vez ver a la soberana que habían traicionado estar posada junto con un cadáver en una colina llena de cadáveres.

Ella lloraba, suplicaba, pero ya nada se podía hacer, más que abrazar el cuerpo frío y sin vida de su amado. El sacrificio no sirvió y el reino poco a poco estaba siendo destruido.

Los habitantes de Iris en ese momento gritaban, mirando por su seguridad, buscando incluso a la princesa para pedir que los salvará, pero sus peticiones hipócritas no eran ya escuchadas por ella, que a pesar de respirar, a pesar de que su corazón latía, estaba muerta mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de su amado y ella solo movía los labios sin que saliera sonido alguno de ellos.

Entonces ellos, arrebatados por el miedo buscaron al consejero, para matarlo, ya que lo culpaban a él de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No admitían ellos sus culpas, si no siempre buscaban alguien que se hiciera responsable de sus errores, así que cambiando de objetivo, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el consejero, pero este había huido. El corrió hasta llegar a un bosque, el cual tenía una vegetación negra y se podía sentir cierta soledad. El corrió, hasta sentarse en un árbol exhausto por la huida que hizo. El respiraba intranquilamente, esperando sobrevivir en ese bosque, el cual era único lugar que iba a permanecer después del hundimiento, gracias al poder del ser que lo cuidaba. En ese momento apareció frente a él una hermosa dama vestida de negro y, esbozando una malvada sonrisa combinada con cierta indignación, le dijo

-¿Estas contento con lo que está pasando?

-¿Quién eres?

-Solo pregunto si estas feliz- dijo ella, expidiendo un aura que buscaba justicia por medio de la muerte del culpable- Dices tú que todo eso lo hiciste por seguridad del pueblo, ¿Acaso no has visto a tu alrededor? Muerte trajiste a ambos pueblos y todo bajo el pretexto de quererlos proteger. Eres un incompetente, no los salvaste, solo los llevaste por otro camino de muerte, solo adelantaste su agonía y además hiciste que traicionarán el corazón de aquella que dio todo por su pueblo, incluso pensaba sacrificar su felicidad por ellos, estaba dispuesta a eso, pero solo hiciste que la mancillaran y la matarán en vida.

-Pero así el reino iba a…

-Asqueroso gusano, ¿Crees que después de todo lo que paso, con que se matarán uno al otro se iba a solucionar el problema? Podrás destruir sus cuerpos, pero el amor que ya sentían entre ellos no podía ser destruido, así que solo sacrificaste despiadadamente al reino… si tal vez ella sea egoísta al igual que él, pero ellos hicieron todo por un sentimiento excelso, mientras tú egoísmo fue tal que quisiste deshacerte de ellos para tener un reino que ahora se hundirá- entonces una rama de encino atravesaba su corazón mientras la dama de negro lo miraba cruelmente, para luego empezar a ser atravesado por varas ramas más hasta no quedar nada de su cuerpo- Muere, que tal vez tu agonía no sea como la de ellos, pero será suficiente como para hacer justicia.

Luego la tierra se hundió tragándose todos los cuerpos inertes que pelearon valientemente por su rey, a todos los traidores que corrían sin saber a dónde ir y a los dos amantes que por amor trataron de ir contra el destino.

El bosque negro sobrevivió y pasando un par de años, la dama de negro miraba al horizonte, mientras una avecilla en ese momento se posaba en su mano. Ella la miró directamente y, como si le estuviera hablándole a la avecilla, le dijo

- ¿Porqué el unicornio se habrá enamorado del dragón? Ellos dos sabían lo que resultaría si unían sus caminos de esa forma, ellos eran tan opuestos que su relación nunca hubiera tenido otro final, pero al final fueron contra todo a pesar del triste epilogo que tuvieron.

Ella sonrió, mientras el pajarito dejaba su mano y ella seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, en la nada del gran océano.

-Parece que esos sentimientos están totalmente ajenos a lo que la gente cree. Yo no sé lo que ellos 2 tenían en su corazón, solo sé que fue tan sublime que terminaron felices y juntos de una u otra forma… hablo de esas emociones, de esos sentimientos, pero no puedo saber más allá que solo ideas vanas... solo puedo darme una idea al amar a mi bosque, al amar a los seres que viven ahí, pero desearía poder algún día experimentar lo que ellos sintieron y así...- ella quedo callada mientras la briza pasaba a lado de su negro cabello brillante- Vaya, ¿Qué es esto que escucho de tierras lejanas? parece que ellos obtuvieron lo querían en total plenitud... sean felices y nunca dejen de amarse, estén donde estén.

Y así la dama se metió a lo profundo del bosque negro, sabiendo el verdadero destino de aquellos que fueron en contra de su naturaleza, sabiendo que lo que hundió el lugar no fue el amor de ellos, si que el amor de ellos rebeló los sentimiento de un pueblo infiel, que merecía ser castigado.


End file.
